


Sleeveless

by the_nvisiblegirl



Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Arms, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e12 Freaks and Greeks, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: “By the way, babe, is there a reason you keep putting me in sleeveless tops?”Or: Ava has a thing for Sara's arms.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734784
Comments: 21
Kudos: 208





	Sleeveless

**Author's Note:**

> What, I'm not writing Hurt/Comfort after an episode? What is wrong with me? Arms. That's what's wrong with me. Caity Lotz's fucking arms. They're glorious. And I'm very gay. So this is me just lusting over her arms for a thousand words--by proxy. Might as well.
> 
> Enjoy, punks!

God, college kids were exhausting. They were like a bunch of toddlers, but drunk ninety percent of the time. A true recipe for disaster.

In hindsight, she was almost glad that her own college years were nothing but lies and fake memories.

They’d just gotten back to their quarters on the Waverider after their little Greek adventure and Ava was more than ready to call it a day and go to bed. She was just about to take off her blazer when the sudden sound of her girlfriend’s voice behind her made her stop dead in her tracks.

“By the way, babe, is there a reason you keep putting me in sleeveless tops?”

She sounded nonchalant, casual, but Ava’s heart rate immediately picked up at the question.

Initially, she hadn’t even been aware she’d been doing it. Honestly.

After dressing herself in one of her tie-dye sleep shirts and a pair of Ava’s jeans the day after waking up from her coma—because touch only got you so far when it came to figuring out what you were pulling out of your closet—Sara had almost sheepishly asked her girlfriend to please pick out an outfit for her. The older woman didn’t mind, of course. On the contrary, she was glad she could help, even if just in such a small, trivial way.

So that first time she’d picked out her favorite tight black high neck tank top of Sara’s along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans—a solid outfit—only to then be unable to tear her eyes away from the blonde for the rest of the day because her girlfriend really was distractingly attractive.

The following morning, she’d picked another tank top; army green this time. And Sara hadn’t said anything. Not then and not on any of the days since then. It had taken Ava herself four tank tops to realize that she didn’t even try to find anything else in Sara’s closet anymore. She went straight for the sleeveless tops every single day. And now she’d been well and truly busted.

“What?” she asked in a weak attempt of pretending she hadn’t heard.

“I said,” Sara declared, a teasing note in her voice as she reached for the other woman, “Is there a reason you keep putting me in sleeveless tops?”

They were close, noses almost touching, and, even after all these years, the proximity still made Ava’s head spin. Sara just had this _effect_ on her. She couldn’t explain it. But being around the blonde never failed to make her want more.

She ran her tongue along her upper lip absentmindedly. Took a breath.

“I don’t—I mean, I wouldn’t—I... it’s warm outside.”

Good one, Sharpe.

Sara chuckled.

“Babe, it’s October.”

“Are you cold? I can go get you a jacket,” Ava offered immediately, already starting to turn away to grab one from the side of the armchair in the corner.

Sara’s fingers tightened around the lapels of her blazer, effectively keeping her right where she was.

“Not the point I was trying to make,” the blonde whispered.

“Oh.”

Somehow, Sara was even closer than before, breath ghosting across Ava’s lips, and all she wanted to do was kiss her. Run her mouth along that smirk and wipe it away. Turn it into something else entirely.

“So, tell me. Why the sudden thing for tank tops?”

“These are _your_ clothes, babe. They’re all in _your_ closet.”

Sara shrugged.

“Yeah but you could’ve picked anything from there. Lots of sensible, long-sleeve options.”

At this point, the grin on her face was nothing if not shit-eating because she knew she’d won this round.

Ava sighed before admitting, “I just enjoy seeing your arms, ok? They’re—they’re good arms.”

She was not sure why she was so embarrassed to admit it. Sara did have good arms. Great, even. Toned, and strong, and beautiful, and Ava was so utterly turned on by them that, at some point before they started dating, she had masturbated to the memory of them after a particularly intense mid-mission run-in with the other woman. So what?

“Ava Sharpe, are you _objectifying_ me?” Sara asked in mock-outrage, trying her best not to try and burst into laughter.

“No! I’m just... appreciating the view, jerk.”

Sara smirked.

“Hey, I don’t mind! As long as you show me exactly how appreciative you are.”

“Oh, I am very,” Ava said, pressing her lips to the blonde’s, “very,” another kiss, longer this time, “ _very_ appreciative.”

A moan left Sara’s throat at the sensation of her girlfriend’s hot mouth traveling along her jaw, down her neck, to the sensitive spot halfway between her ear and her collarbone. Instinctively she tilted her head back to give the other woman better access.

She could feel Ava’s hand pull her top out from where it was tucked into her pants and couldn’t wait for her to get closer, for her to run her hands all over her body. The second Ava’s fingers made contact with her bare abdomen a vision flashed across Sara’s mind. Ava writhing beneath her. Panting. Moaning her name in ecstasy.

“You look so hot when you come,” she murmured into her girlfriend’s hair, infinitely turned on by the little glimpse of their immediate future.

Without her sight, all her other senses seemed to be magnified. Stronger. Every touch felt like a bolt of lightning shooting through her. Every sound was a revelation. A promise. And the _smells_. Sara loved how Ava smelled.

The sensation of full lips moving back up her neck, along her chin, to her mouth made Sara shudder in the most delicious way.

The kiss was more passionate than the previous ones. More urgent because they were both impatient to take this further. Ava’s teeth nipped at her bottom lip as the hand not currently roaming over the younger woman's abs tightened around her biceps.

“Then put those arms to good use and _fuck me,_ ” the older woman all but growled.

Well, Sara definitely didn’t need a second invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Also, I'm currently writing another post-episode one shot because this show and this ship have taken over my life and I can't help myself.


End file.
